Metal on Fur
by SierraBot97
Summary: What happens when a young fox girl is found injured in Betty's backyard one night? Oneshot.


Metal on Fur: An Atomic Betty Oneshot

Okay, this is my first Atomic Betty fic, and my first ever fic that I've posted here, so please be nice, but at the same time, don't be afraid to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. And no flames, please.

Notes: Rated T to be safe, as one of the characters in the story, namely my OC, Kiara, has a very troubled past, and is found here injured very badly.

Genre: Sci-fi/ Horror/ Romance/ X-over (Sonic OC)

Pairing: X-5/ Kiara (OC)

"Thanks for understanding, Mom," Betty said as she, X-5, and Sparky, who was in his normal Galactic Guardian uniform, sat around the fireplace in Betty's living room. Betty had finally been forced to spill the beans and tell her family and friends about her secret life as a Galactic Guardian when her parents had accidentally been beamed down to the temporary Galactic Headquarters, which happened to be located directly under her hometown of Moosejaw Heights, Canada, with her earlier that day. To Betty's surprise, they had taken it well.

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey," Betty's mom insisted. She turned to Sparky and X-5. "And I take back everything I said about aliens and whatnot being fictional," she added. Sparky and X-5 nodded in approval.

Just then, Betty's cat, Purrsey, who was also considered her 'younger brother,' ran in, yowling, and jumped on Sparky's head, frightened by something. Sparky sneezed due to being allergic to Earth cats, causing Purrsey to jump off of his head and run under the couch.

"What's gotten into Purrsey now?" Betty wondered out loud. She was soon given an answer by X-5.

"It seems there is another being somewhere within the perimeters of your house that Purrsey is unfamiliar with or scared of," X-5 explained. "I know this because I have just done a scan of the area."

"Well, where is it?" Betty asked the golden-colored robot, curious as to who, or what, could scare Purrsey so much that he'd hide under the couch. Unless that person was Penelope Lang, of course. She was able to scare people easily. Betty snickered at the thought.

"The being seems to be out in the backyard," X-5 answered. "I'll go investigate myself if you'd rather stay indoors, since I know that the temperature gets to be very low at this time of year, especially at night," he offered.

"That's nice of you, X-5, but we-"Betty started to say, but was cut off by her mother.

"Nonsense, Betty," her mother said. "If he offered to go outside so you wouldn't have to, it's polite to take the offer. Go ahead, X-5."

X-5 nodded and headed outside. It was a clear night, completely devoid of any clouds, the stars and full moon shining brightly in the sky. The ground was covered with a fresh blanket of pure white snow, which glistened brightly with the reflected light of the moon.

X-5 floated around the backyard, looking around cautiously incase the being was hiding and planning to ambush him. He stopped in his tracks when he heard something. A female voice making soft, apologetic-sounding sobs, with a few unintelligible words mixed in. The crying was coming from a small alley at the edge of the backyard. X-5 slowly made his way towards that spot.

As he got closer, the sobs got louder and the words became easier to understand.

"Gomenasai…"

*Gomenasai?* X-5 asked himself. *If I'm not mistaken, according to my Intergalactic Multi-Language database, 'gomenasai' is Japanese for 'sorry,' or 'very sorry.' I wonder what the person has done or gone through to make them have an emotional breakdown?*

His question was answered when he found a young Mobian¹ fox lying on the ground, badly injured and bleeding, her blood dyeing the snow beneath her a dark red. Her tears were also red from mixing with the blood, and her violet-colored fur was stained with scarlet.

She was thirteen from her looks, about five feet in height, and she was wearing what X-5 assumed to have once been a beautiful red dress, but had been reduced to rags, torn in many places. The young Mobian girl also had an abnormality: three large, bushy tails.

X-5 stared, horrified by the sight. He went to pick her up when she started screaming.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Please don't hurt me anymore!" she screeched, tears flowing down her face like miniature waterfalls. "I'll be good! I promise! Gomenasai!"

X-5 floated to her side and tried to calm her down so he could be give her medical attention.

"I'm not going to hurt you," X-5 explained softly, gently, but carefully, stroking her head. *But I want to know who did,* he thought. It was then that the vixen opened her eyes, which had been closed up until this point, revealing beautiful orange orbs, which were staring at him with a mixture of fright and curiosity.

"R-really?" she asked, her voice quivering. X-5 nodded sincerely and began to tend to the girl's wounds.

"Th-thank you," she whimpered. "M-my name's Kiara. What's y-yours?"

X-5 looked up and replied, "My name's X-5." He then cautiously picked Kiara up and started towards the house.

"Where is he?" Betty questioned, worried about her metallic comrade. She and Sparky were about to go out and look for him when he came in holding Kiara in his arms.

"She needs medical attention," X-5 stated. "We need to get to the Star Cruiser right away!"

"On it," Betty replied, pressing a button on her bracelet. The red Star Cruiser zoomed down from its position in orbit, parked itself over Betty's house, and beamed up Betty, X-5, Sparky, and Kiara.

Once on the Star Cruiser, Betty, X-5, and Sparky started operating on Kiara. It was a tedious process, but they finally finished successfully operating on the young fox two hours later, at three o' clock a.m.

After the operation, the four were beamed back down into Betty's living room, and the Star Cruiser returned to its place in orbit. Kiara's scars from the operation had healed surprisingly fast, and she looked like she had never even been injured, aside from her tattered dress, which she changed out of in exchange for a pair of Betty's old pajamas. She sat on the couch, X-5 sitting (more like hovering) beside her.

"How'd you heal so fast?" Sparky asked, confused. The Martian had never seen someone heal that quickly.

"Well, it's like this, alright?" she began, "Basically, I have these unique powers called 'Chaos Powers,'² which allow me to do all sorts of things, including bending the fabric of space and time! One of the powers I have is the ability to heal my wounds, although it's not fully developed yet, which is why I didn't heal my wounds earlier," she finished with a smile.

"Oh, that explains a lot," Betty said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Interesting," X-5 commented. At that moment, he noticed something hanging above him and Kiara. He examined it more closely and felt his face start to heat up (the robot equilavent [sp?] of blushing) when he realized what it was: Mistletoe. Kiara also saw it and started blushing as well. They both noticed it was hanging from a wooden pole, which Sparky was holding, smirking.

"SPARKY!!!!" they both yelled, blushing furiously.

"Aww, c'mon, it's the rule," Sparky insisted. "You have to kiss if you're standing under mistletoe! And besides, I think you two would make a cute couple!"

Kiara inched closer to X-5 and said, smiling,"Well, you did save my life, so…" She then gave X-5 a quick kiss, leaving him dazed for a moment. Kiara giggled at his reaction and pulled him into a warm hug, which he happily accepted.

"Happy Holidays, X-5," Kiara said.

"Happy Holidays, Kiara," X-5 replied.

END OF STORY.

3


End file.
